Meeting and beginning
by purple-majestic-opal
Summary: Typical story about Darien and Serena or as some know them Mamoru and Usagi. They are friends who are finally falling in love with each other.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of It 's characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memory He was a very simple looking child when I first met him, yet every thing was simple at that age. He had short black hair and his eyes were the color of the sky that day.. gray. Oh I remember it like it was yesterday my mother had just had a baby boy and I was going to see her for the first time since she went into labor. I was so excited, I remember when her water broke we had just sat down to eat when it happened dad went crazy he ran around the house with a huge duffel bag In his hand collecting varies items to take to the hospital with them. I got dropped of at my friend Amy's house and her father looked after us because her mother went to help with the delivery. The next day my dad came and picked me up. On the way to the hospital we stopped at the florist's and picked out flower's to take with us when we went to see my mom my dad picked out my mom's favorite flower carnation' s , as for me I picked out twelve Beautiful long stem roses. When we got to the hospital we had to pass through the floor for children to get to moms room. That's when I met him , when we went past this one room I heard crying so I opened the partially ajar door and peeked inside and there was a little boy sitting on the bed crying. I walked up to him and he said " Who are you? ". "My names Serena My mommy just had a baby boy today and I bought these roses for her" - "why are you crying ?". " Because my special friends leaving and after He's gone I'll be all alone again". " no you wont because you'll have me here have this rose think of it as a token of I friendship" " I have to go now but ill' be back see yah ". After that every time I went to see my mommy I went and visited him since that day we have been friends ever since!!!! End of chapter one 


	2. Meeting and beginning

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Meatball head" said Darien.  
  
I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him " how many times do I have tell you DO NOT CALL ME THAT !!!!" "I have a name you know it's Serena" I shouted at him  
  
"Meatball head did any one ever tell you that you look like a demented frog when you stick out your tongue like that" he teased " ARRRGGGGHHH" I yelled frustrated " Quit calling me that" I demanded " Hey I'm sorry how about I make it up to you by buying you a giant chocolate milk shake" He apologized " That'll be a start" I muttered to my self " what" he said " Oh Uh Okay" I stuttered "Hmmm I could of sworn you said something else" He said accusingly " No I didn't you must be hallucinating again buddy" I said "whatever" " were do you want to go for that shake " He asked  
  
" Your buying you pick" I said  
  
" How about the malt shop on the corner" He suggested " Alright" I said "It's service is the best not to mention it's ice cream is out of this world" LATER.. "Woo I'm glad that's over with" I exclaimed as I walked down the street after eating a extra large chocolate milkshake. I have to admit after I ate that I was feeling a little full alright. All of a sudden my communicator went of I answered it. "Hello" I said " Serena, Ami here its urgent there's a yoma in the park we need your help" She said breathlessly I could tell she had been fighting. " Gotcha be the in a minute" with that I set out running full tilt . " man I shouldn't of had that milkshake " I said regretting it now. When I got there my friends were already busy fighting the monster. I was standing there about to transform when Rei took that chance to remind me what a total space case I was. "What are you waiting for odango head transform already" Oh she is so self righteous. But with that I shouted the word's that transformed me into the pretty sailor solder Sailor Moon!!!! We set to work fighting the monster. Venus and Jupiter combined there attacks and hit it right on Rei followed by hitting the monster with her flame shooter and I was just about to vanquish it with my scepter, when he almost hit me with his tail but luckily he was thrown of by a red rose that hit him right in between the eyes. I didn't need to look up and see who it was I already knew the moment I saw the red rose. It was tuxedo mask. He jumped down from the tree and asked if I was alright. "yes" I answered " Thanks to you" " Okay lets finish this Nega-creep" He said. And with a swing of my Moon scepter the monster was vanquished, Tuxedo Mask gone, and all the scouts including me detransformed. " I wonder who tuxedo mask is?" I said " I don't know" said Mina " But I am glad he is on our side". " Diddo" said Rei Lita And Ami together. And with that we all said good night and went home to our beds. 


	3. Chapter 3

See disclaimer on chapter two  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ahhhh I slept In" I yelled As I ran down the stair. " Oh Serena" " You bring this upon yourself you know" said my mom I ignored her grabbed my lunch of the table and dashed through the door. I got to school just before the bell rang. During class I fell asleep of and on seeing I didn't get very much last night. I was to busy think of all the people who could be tuxedo mask. I came up with these people: Andrew, Darien, those were the only two I could really remember I even considered Melvin but then decided he could never be tuxedo mask if he were I'm sure he would of blurted it out by now!!!! I swore I would find out who tuxedo mask was if it was the last thing I would do..  
  
Finally class ended with a huge sigh of relief I set out. I past the arcade only to see Andrew was working so I stopped in and had a couple of games that's when he told me. "Guess what" exclaimed Andrew. "what" I said. " you know my girlfriend RITA, She's coming back this week" he said happily. " What" I almost shouted. " Er I mean that's good I'm happy for you" I replied. " thanks" he said And that was our conversation Short, sweet, and simple. NEXT Day I got very little sleep that night I was worrying about telling Lita about Andrews girlfriend coming back. Seeing after she left Lita had went crazy to try and get Andrew she cooked for him cleaned his apartment for him and not to mention flirted shamelessly with him. I decided the subtle approach would be best. We started out going for Ice cream we talked about the Negaverse, clothes , make up, hair, and then we got to the subject I dreaded BOY"S. That's when I jumped in and there went my subtle approach plan. "So" I said as sweetly as I could. " Have you heard" I said " heard what" she said shocked " Andrew's girlfriend Rita Is coming back from her expedition this week" I said as simply as I could. " o-oh I never heard that" she stuttered. " Oh I'm sorry about that I thought you would have by now" I lied. " Um would you excuse me I just remembered I have to phone Ami I have to go see you Serena" she said almost crying. Man I felt bad. But she had too know didn't she? After she left you never would have guessed who walked in that stupid Darien did. And you can guess what he called me!!! " Hey meatball head how yah doing ? " he teased " Well I was doing just fine till you walked in" I said angrily. " touchy" he said snottily I got up to leave. I was about to walk out that door when a arm shot out and stopped me. " what's wrong meatball head" he asked " nothing" I replied " there has to be some thing" he said " How would you know" I said anger rushing through me " Because you didn't even call me any thing" he stated " you wouldn't understand if I told you" I mumbled " Wanna bet lets go find a booth and I will try and under stand" he said. " Fine " I complained. He was the last person I wanted to talk to but I talked to him any ways. I told him the hole story. " Your friend has to under stand that Andrew had a girlfriend before she came along and that he love his her very much and is ver committed to her " he said. " I know but I wish that there was something that I could do" I said. " I know meatball head we all wish there was something we could do when some one we love is hurting but some times we really have to just let them be and let time heal all there wounds" he said nicely " how is it that you can be such a jerk but be so nice at the same time" I asked " I don't know magic" he smiled. " well I have to go thanks for helping Darien" I said " hey meatball head" he said " why don't I pick you up at 7:00 and we can go out for dinner" he asked " What" I said startled " I mean if you want to" He added He looked so pathetic. I just couldn't say no. " fine" I said I couldn't help grinning when my back was turned. Little did I know that it was a bout to be the most amazing night of my life.  
  
The end of chapter two please read and review. I don't care if you flame me. So please read and review. Thanx  
  
Purple Majestic Opal 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was spectacular!! It all started at 7:00. Darien arrived on time. First he took me to this beautiful rose garden it was called the Moonlight Rose. But it didn't just have roses it had other flower's too. I was so pretty every flower was covered with sparkling drops of water it was so romantic. He told me it was his favorite place to come because the smell of the roses relaxed him and made him forget the stress of the day. Next he took me to a little restaurant where we ate sushi and talked about the first time we met. And how I had given him a rose which he had never forgotten. I really blushed when he told me how beautiful I looked. When we were done eating we walked to the park and sat on a bench and talked. That's when it happened the most wonderful part of the hole entire evening happened. We were sitting talking about how beautiful the star's looked when he took my face in his hands and kissed me it was my first real kiss it was wonderful. He said that he had been waiting since the first time we met to do that. With that I took and rapped my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could never wanting to let go. We stayed like that for five minutes. Then this is what really made my heart jerk for him he told me that I had filled a part of him that was empty by coming with him tonight and that he wanted to see me again. Then he told me how lonely he was that is till he met me and I brightened up his life. I felt so bad for him I wonder how somebody could live with such pain not knowing what love felt like. And how something as Insignificant as a rose could bring some one so much hope and make them feel loved!!!! Then after the park he took me home and we kissed good night and made a plan to meet Saturday again. All I can say is I CANT WAIT :) !!!! Man another day has past we had a surprise algebra quiz to day which I know I totally bombed man I need to start studying. Guess who I ran into Andrew and Rita. I was so shocked when I saw her she looked great she was tanned she looked like a bronze statue. Her hair had grown quite a bit and she looked rather lean !!! " Oh my God Serena is that you" She exclaimed. " You've grown up so much since I last saw you" she remarked. " Thanks you look great I hardly recognized you" I said " How was you're trip I bet it was a great learning experience" I stated " Oh it was great but I'm glad to be back" She said with a smile . " Hey Rita we don't want to be late for our reservation we should probably get going" said Andrew " Oh okay" said Rita rather disappointed. " See you Serena we should get together soon to talk" she said " sure see you around" I said and with that they walked away. And that was our conversation I wonder if Andrew knows about Darien and I. I was when who did I bump into. No one other than Darien!!! " Hey Serena" He said I was so shocked I almost fell over. I was expecting him to call me meat ball. " Hey " I replied. " How have you been" he asked. " great" I answered. " So I was thinking about last night and I was wondering if you would like to go out again" He questioned. " I'd Love to" I almost shouted. " Great" he smiled. " Hey Serena' he said. " What" I said suspiciously hoping that he wasn't going to say Just kiddin I don't ever want to see you again. " I just wanted to say last night was the best time I've had since well I cant remember but in a very long time. He said with that mysterious tone in his voice. We refreshed our memories about Saturday. And then he had to go he gave me a quick peck on the cheek thanked me again and walked away. The end. Authors Notes: Thanx to my reviewers. They helped me to decide to carry on I wasn't sure I was goin to but thanx to you I am. Expect Chapter five some time soon !!! Purple Majestic Opal 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
  
Finally its Thursday just one more day till Friday. I was getting excited. Then a thought hit me how would my family take the news of me dating a college guy at 14. My mother would understand and just tell me to bring him home for dinner But. my dad is a different story I am a daddy's girl. Which means I can do know wrong except when it comes to boys that's when all heck breaks loose. To my dad boys are like Satan. Actually that's what he says they are he says that boys are a bad influence on girls. And that boys and girls only belong together when they are 30 or so and are ready to make a life long commitment to each other. I think its stupid because you can be in love no matter what age you are! But my dad is so protective. I would never get his approval. I know he just wants what's best for me. But what he doesn't understand is I know what's good for me too. Oh I wish I knew what to do. For now I will just hold back and see where this Darien thing is heading and when I think its time to tell them I'll tell them. Later Argh what a frustrating evening I was walking down the street and all of a sudden a monster came out of know where and started sucking peoples energy. I called all the sailors on my communicator and transformed. It wasn't long before all the scouts had arrived and we had set out to vanquish the evil. We had the monster worn out I swung my moon scepter and it was over. But it got worse oh it got worse I had just walked in the door not realizing that I was home way past my curfew. My mom ad dad where sitting in the living room waiting for me. This is when the worst part happened. They sat me down on the sofa and began to lecture me. "Where were you Serena" my dad said Impatiently. " Do you have any idea how much you worried us" They scolded. " An hour over your curfew no phone call" my mom yelled. " For all we knew you could have been stuck on the side of the road or in the hospital or something" My dad said. " So where were you?" they asked " I-I was at Lita's we lost track of time" I lied. " well doesn't she have a phone" my mom questioned. " Yes but by the time saw how late I was I just rushed out of the door to here" another lie. " Oh Serena what are we going to do with you" said my mom. I ended up grounded for 3 days I have to come home directly after school do the chores they have for me I cant go on the phone and am only allowed to watch an hour of T.V a day. What am I going to do with all that spare time Homework? Not likely.  
  
Authors notes: Short and sweet just like my other chapters. The reason I do that is because I hate reading chapters that are 30 pages long. No offence to any one (. Please read and review peaps. Like I said flames are welcome I will read em or igorne them but they are welcome !!! Sincerely *Purple Majestic Opal * 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Finally it Friday yay just 24 hours till me and Darien go out on our second date. I already have a rough idea of what I'm going to wear. I think I'll were my long pink skirt with the green jacket and a plain simple light pink spaghetti strap tank top. Who know I will probably change that a million times before I decide. I wonder where Darien's taking me. He didn't tell me all he said is that he would pick me up at seven. I'm so excited I probably wont be able to sleep tonight. NNNAAAAHHH every one knows it's impossible for me not to sleep at night the minute I hit the sheets I'm out. Even if I am excited. I pray everything will go well that no Nega monster will show up and ruin everything and that I wont make a fool out my self by Trippin over my own to feet. Next day Late again Ms. H is gonna kill me. " Serena that is the third time this month" Ms. H lectured " Your lucky I have a date tonight and I have to straight home after school to get ready or I would give you detention" She said. When she finally let me sit down. I let out a great big sigh of relief. That was close. Oh man was that close. At lunch I was very busy taking great heaping mounds of food into my mouth and trying to finish any homework I had luckily I didn't have that much. Finally for what seem like an eternity it was last class. I ran home as quick as I could when the bell rung. I got ready I washed my hair put it up in its trade mark style. Put on my out fit and then applied the finishing touches a little perfume some tangerine lipstick and a swipe of blush on each cheek. Then I waited patiently for Darien to come pick me up. He was about five minutes late but that didn't matter. He was wearing a black pants with a light green shirt. (We sorta matched) We went dancing. I never wanted to stop. It felt so right we were having a good time laughing talking. It went by so fast. We left at five after seven and it had seemed like we were together for five minutes and it was over. But little did I know he had a surprise for me on the way home. We were 8 blocks a way from my home when he pulled over and reached behind me to the back seat he pulled out a little gift bag and handed it to me. In side was a was a crystal rabbit. " It's Beautiful" that was the only thing I could say I was basically speechless. " Your Beautiful" he complimented. BIG HUMUNGUS * BLUSH * " Th- thank you I love it " I stammered " I got it because your name means Rabbit Of The Moon" he stated " Oh wow" I was amazed he took the time to find that out. " How did you know" I asked " I bought a book of names and meanings one time and remember reading about it" He said with a blush. " This is one of the best things any ones ever done for me" I said " And you're the best thing that's happened to me" He said. He started the car and he drove me home. When we got there I Reached over and gave him a huge hug and a quick peck on the cheek and thank him for everything. And rushed into my house. I placed the rabbit on the shelf at the end of my bed. So now it will be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see when I wake Up!!! Authors notes: So here it is chapter six I know It kinda sucks I was suffering from slight writers block. So bear with me. I promise the next Chapter will be better. Big thanks' to my Reviewer's. You rock!! Purple Majestic Opal 


End file.
